An example of a system to process a large number of events which is generated in a device and so on is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4161998. A load distribution system of Japanese Patent Publication No. 4161998 is shown in FIG. 32. Referring to FIG. 32, the load distribution system includes an event processing distribution device 501, an event dispatch device 502 and a plurality of event processing servers 503. An application 504 which requests event processing sends an event processing rule to the event processing distribution device 501 (arrow 511). The event processing distribution device 501 which has received the event processing rule sets the event processing rule to the event processing server 503 (arrow 512) in such a way that a load of the event processing server 503 is balanced equally and event processing of the same events is performed by the same server.
For example, in an RFID system, in case the application 504 needs to detect all RFID tags of all components required in order to produce a product, the application 504 generates and sends a processing rule which says “if RFID tags of all components of the product are detected, notify the application” to the event processing distribution device 501. The event processing distribution device 501 sets this processing rule to, for example, the event processing server 503a. 
The event processing distribution device 501 sets an event dispatch rule to the event dispatch device 502 (arrow 513) in such a way that an event to be processed is dispatched to the event processing server to which the processing rule for the event is set.
In case of the example indicated above, the event processing distribution device 501 sets an event dispatch rule which says “dispatch a detected event for an RFID tag of the component of the product to the processing server 503a” to the event dispatch device 502.
As a result, an event which is generated from an event source 505 such as a device is dispatched from the event dispatch device 502 to the event processing server 503 to which a processing rule for the event is set (arrows 514 and 515). The event processing server 503 processes the event based on the event processing rule and notifies the application 504 of a processing result (arrow 516).